worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizont AC Gunship
Backgound Desiring a vessel to help escort its landing and drop ships, the REF took a look as to how to better use the Horizont frame. What they came up with was a very capable escort and picket ship. Its firepower served well diuring the war with the Regent as well as in its skirmishes with the renegade Edwards. Unfortunately the planners decided to not send the Horizont -AC along with the earth reclamation forces much to the chagrin of the fleet commanders. Had these vessels been present it is quite possible the battles above earth would have have played out very differently than it did. Model Type - Amoured Assault Ship Class - Horizont AC Crew '''- 12 (Commander, Pilot, Navigator, Communications, 8 gunners (1 main gun, 1 per ep-13 turret, 1 cruise missilelauncher, 1 per 6 hardpoints on the wings) '''MDC By Location Main Hull (Forward command pod and neck) - 1000 Main Engines 1500 Wings - 500 Main Cannon Turret - 450 Gun Turrets - 250 Cruise Missile Launcher - 500 Hardpoint Pods - 200 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+2md per blast) Speed Flying - Mach 2.2 at 10km, Mach 5.5 at 30 km Space - Space mach 11 Range - Essentially unlimited but can cruise for several hundred thousand kilometers on reaction mass Statistics Height - 21m Length - 62m Width - 67m Weight - 2700 tons Cargo - minimal survival gear for the crew Power System - Protoculture Reflex Furnace Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannon Primary Purpose - anti-installation/ship Range - 100 km in atmosphere, 1000km in space Damage - 2d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike (-5 strike mecha and fighters) Weapon Type - Dual EP-13 Turrets (4) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 1800m, 3600m in space Damage - 4d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners atack per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Cruise Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-installation/ship Range - 2000km, 4000km in space Damage - varies by warhead type Rate Of Fire - upto 4 per volley twice per melee Payload - 24, can carry a heavy HE warhead, plasma warhead, heavy plasma warhead or light reflex warhead (use light nuclear) Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Wing Hardpoints (12, 6 per wing) Primary Purpose - varies Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - can fire volleys of like weapons equal to the gunners attacks per melee, there are 2 gunners who control 6 each (3 per wing) Payload - each hardpoint can carry Mini Missiles (48), Air to Air Missiles (24 Light HE, 16 HE, 12 Heavy HE, 12 Plasma or 6 Heavy Plasma), Air to Ground Missiles (24 Frag, 24 HEAT, 18 Armour Piercing, 12 Plasma or 6 Heavy Plasma) or 4 Cruise Missiles (see above for warhead types) Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties -5 dodge against fighters +4 dodge against capital ships Systems of Note Long Range Communications - Range 500 000km Radar - Range 2000km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the fighter. Range - 500km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles (1280km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 2000km and can target upto 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 1000ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (180m) External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 1000ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the unit . Explosive damage is fairly contained — 500ft radius (12m); does 2d6x100. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 50 000km. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 36 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (both versions)